


Whenever you tell me I'm pretty

by levanterfelix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bunny Jisung, Dom Seo Changbin, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omorashi, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levanterfelix/pseuds/levanterfelix
Summary: "Are you going to fuck me through it?" Jisung is practically begging, hopeful eyes filling up with tears as his voice cracks."Wow..." Changbin scoffs out, unbelieving. "I was confused for three whole days because you were acting weird. But all you're worried about is getting fucked, right?""Wh— what? No!""Hm, actually? You're right, Ji." Changbin smiles, pushing Jisung until he slides off the couch and onto his knees. "No."Or: Jisung is in heat, and Changbin just really needs to pee, for the love of God.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 188





	Whenever you tell me I'm pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written for an anon that requested through my cc!  
> "changb!n finding out j!sung has bunnyspace and helping him through one of his 'heats' can u add svngie pissing himself from overstimulation please and thanks'
> 
> I changed it up a bit but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> edit 03/05/20: just changed the rating and title!!

Changbin, for the life of him, could not figure out what was going on with his boyfriend Jisung. It started out with a bit more neediness for sex and affection and Jisung acting more and more clingy, until it got to the point where Changbin had been walking in on Jisung humping his pillow in, dressed prettily in Changbins hoodie and moaning out for him, a few too many times to be healthy throughout the day— _every day_.

And yeah, Changbin already knew that the younger loved to use Changbin as his personal pillow, Jisung hopping from the kitchen bench to trot over and clumsily flop onto his boyfriend, playful nips and bites being left on Changbins neck to welcome him home from work. It's obvious that Jisung had been a bit more possessive and more clingy these past few days, but it's not until the middle of one of these cuddle sessions that Changbin thinks something just clicked for him.

Jisung's delicately perched on top of his lap, the two of them just lying there while the younger soaks up Changbins pats and attention, when he realises he desperately needs to pee _now_.

"Pup, hyung needs to get up." He mumbles, receiving an unhappy whine when he tries to push Jisung away, but tries to ease him off of his lap anyways so he can get up and come back to cuddle him some more.

"No!" Jisung frowns, hands wrapping around his neck possessively, not wanting to let him go. Yeah, Changbin loves how clingy his boyfriend is normally, but this? It's getting ridiculous. Three whole days of Jisung acting like this is making him less confused and more... irritated.

"What is up with you, Sung? I need to get up to pee, I'll be gone for two minutes tops!" Changbin sighs out, anger seeping out as he picks the smaller up, quite literally rips him from attaching onto his body, and places him back down next to him.

Jisung just looks up and pouts unhappily in return, hands reaching out to grip at Changbins shirt again before roughly pulling himself back up and onto Changbins lap. "No! Bunny needs his master!"

Bunny...? That's... new.

Changbin thinks back to when Jisung had shyly shown him the pretty bunny tail and ears set that he still probably has sitting in his online shopping cart a few months ago, mentioning in passing about how he would be interested in trying new pet headspaces with Changbin.... And, _oh_...

"Bunny?" Changbin tries, hesitant of misunderstanding what Jisung is trying to tell him, his head tilting in understanding when Jisung starts to nod his head enthusiastically.

"Mhmm..." He starts, cheeks flushing, "bunny is in heat, 'm sorry for not telling my master before... Was shy!" 

Oh, Changbin thinks, lip worried between his teeth in anxiety of what to do next. He's in subspace _and_ a bunny headspace, how is he supposed to go about this?

Wrapping his arms around Jisungs waist, he pulls him flush against his chest, face morphing into one of disappointment. "Master isn't going to know his little bunny is in heat if you don't tell him, isn't that right baby?"

"Yes… Bunny knows and he’s sorry..." Jisung whimpers out, face buried in Changbins neck, nails scratching against his shirt.

"But, are you-" Changbin raises an eyebrow, challenging Jisung to finish his sentence.

"Are you going to fuck me through it?" Jisung is practically _begging_ , hopeful eyes filling up with tears as his voice cracks.

Oh. So that's how it is. Jisung knows damn well to not ask for stuff like that.

"Wow..." Changbin scoffs out, unbelieving. "I was confused for three whole days because you were acting weird. But all you're worried about is getting fucked, right?"

"Wh— what? No!"

"Hm, actually? You're right, Ji." Changbin smiles, pushing Jisung until he slides off the couch and onto his knees. "No."

"I think that if a little bunny can't communicate that he's even _in_ heat, he shouldn't be _fucked_ through one." He mocks, hand running through his blonde hair as his other one unzips his pants.

"Since you've been so clingy because of this, I know you're probably not going to let me leave you to go piss for two minutes, yes?"

Jisung nods slowly, before it seems to click. His jaw drops open slightly in understanding as he places his hands on Changbins knees.

"Bunny needs master with him all the time, 'cause it's the only thing that helps..."

Cheeks red and his hands shaking, Jisung reaches up to rub his hand against Changbins bulge, the latter arching at the contact as he pulls his cock out of his pants.

"Okay bunny, open up then if you're going to keep me here." He demands, smiling down at Jisung as the smaller immediately sits up and lets his mouth drop open, hands hanging in-front of him like two paws.

Changbin lets go of his bladder with no hesitation, warm piss leaking out as he holds his cock against Jisungs lips. His eyes slowly close shut in ecstasy, happy to please Changbin and receive everything he gives to him.

"Drink little bunny. Then bend over and take my come, hm?" Jisung chokes at that, liquid spilling over his lips and onto Changbins crotch as he splutters, breathes heaving out.

"Master, 'm sorry—!" Jisung can't even finish his apology before Changbin is pushing his cock back between his open lips, beginning to pee even harder before throwing his head back at the warmth.

"Jisung, you know I don't care for 'I'm sorry', if you want to apologise then show it through your actions. Fucking drink."

Jisung cries out, hips grinding down against Changbin’s foot in a desperate attempt to seek pleasure, the need for Changbins cock in his ass instead of his mouth overwhelming him to the point of his head turning to fuzz.

When he's eventually finished pissing, Jisung still gulping down and sucking the last few drops out from the head of his cock, Changbin smiles down at him, for once not looking so scary. Jisung knows it's going to be short lived.

"Now, my little whorey bunny, I guess master is going to have to fuck you now, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please drop a comment if you enjoyed!!
> 
> edit: 11/05/20 changed my twitter link because i changed my username!!
> 
> nsfw twt: pissunq


End file.
